


The Flying Paper

by JensonLevi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, Fluff, HaythamXConnor, M/M, haycon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"Just a fluffy little HayCon I had written, jeez, has to be two years ago?Probably not written beautifully, but, it's cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!
> 
> Check out my original story: Calamity Zero.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/439380219-calamity-zero-prologue

The two generations of the Kenway family ran across the roof-tops of blooming city of Boston. Haytham, reaching his early fifties was just as agile as his son, who was running mere meters behind him. Both men tried and failed to catch a very important document... To the very unexacting Templar Order.

Growling, Connor reached out and pulled his father back, allowing him to ran ahead of Haytham. The Metis boy attempted to catch the parchment. He succeeded, only to have his Superior tear paper away from his grasp.

Haytham waved the paper around. He smirked at the annoyance on his offspring's face. With a chuckle he began to go back to the Templar sector.

The wind began to pick up, whipping the men's long hair in their faces. Haytham loosened his grip on the parchment and pushed his hair behind his ear so later he could tie it back up in his red hair ribbon. The elder man jumped from the edge from the roof, landing on the one next to it.

Connor did not appreciate his fathers movement and followed him, picking up his pace to take it from Haytham. "Father!" He shouted. Haytham looked behind him to face his dark skinned child.

Bad decision on his part!

The wind blew the paper out of his hand and went north, off of the buildings and flying above the streets below them that were bombarded with people. Some women, some slaves, men, British solders fighting in the American Revolution to take over all of the United States Of America, Templar spys and very... VERY few Assassin's.

"Look at what you made me do!" Haytham scolded. Connor smirked, knowing that it was not very important. It was only a map to an old fishery. But the Templar don't know that. They believe that it is a map to a piece of Eden. A golden orb that could be the essence of life and death as we know it. This object had been fought over for thousands of years, A while before Altaïr's time which was in around the year 1191.

Haytham glared at the flying away paper. and pointed at it, then at Connor, signifying that he wanted a boost. Connor rolled his eyes at his father before cupping his hands and standing in front of it. The elder man took a running start before stepping on his sons hands and trying to grab the paper.

The grey haired man began to lean to far, causing Connor to fall backwards.

*KA-THUMP!*

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" They yelled in unison as the poked their heads up from inside the hay pile.

The two Kenway's looked at each other, blinked and then was hit with a fit of laughter. Many of the people on the streets looked at the mysterious pile of wheat with suspicion but ignored it but one or two jabbed a pitch fork of the sharp end of a gun into it making the two of them squeal and jump from their fall-cushioning hiding place.

Laughing, the two of them ran to the new by inn, running into the room that they had reserved for their meetings. Haytham looked directly into his child's eyes, their laughing ceased. The elder Kenway's had lightly crested the Metis boy's cheek and brought his closer to him. His lips lightly skimmed on Connors. They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes, and smiled.

But they knew that this romance wouldn't last long.


End file.
